


Secret yoga buddies and how things turn out

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Bottom Deckard Shaw, F/M, I regret everything, M/M, Ramsey and Deckard are secret yoga buddies, Top Luke Hobbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Deckard and Ramsey are secret yoga buddies. Luke and others find out. Things happen.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Secret yoga buddies and how things turn out

**Author's Note:**

> another crazy short-fic of mine xD xD hope you enjoy!!! haha
> 
> twit @afterlifedal

Ramsey was frowning slightly as she typed with furious hands onto her laptop computer. She occasionally reached up her hands to massage her shoulder, which Letty and Luke who were standing side by side on the kitchen bar had noticed. 

"Rough night?"

Letty said, and Ramsey groaned and slowly shook her head, while her right hand still pressed to her left shoulder. 

"Do I hear someone needs a massage?"

Roman said, his head turning on the sofa so quickly that Luke was sure he could hear the creek! sound in there somewhere. Letty gave him an exasperated eye roll and Little Nobody gave him a disgusted look, which made Ramsey laugh. 

"No, it's just tense muscle and all. I just need to work it off and I've got yoga with Deckard this afternoon so it'll be gone soon."

And THAT got every head in the room turned like Roman's did a few seconds ago. 

"Yoga?"

Ramsey asked, representing the shock and awe of all the people in the kitchen and the living room. 

"Deckard?"

Roman asked, also blinking like an idiot next to Tej and staring at Ramsey with open mouth. 

Finally noticing the sudden attention to her in the room, Ramsey opened her mouth and slowly looked around her friends and then at Luke. 

"Oh, we've been... Deck and I've been hitting yoga together sometimes?"

It was something between an answer and a question, her looking like a kid caught with a hand in the cookie jar and looking guilty. Luke knew he had to assure her that he was not mad, not at all, it was just that he was just shocked just like everybody in the room, but words literally lost their meanings on his tongue and he was lost for words. 

"Deckard Shaw, in Yoga pants, with you?"

Roman said, his voice louder than he probably intended, and Tej would have smacked his head again if he weren't open-mouthed and staring just like everybody else. Ramsey shrugged and grinned sheepishly. 

"Well, yeah, we've bought a couple of yoga mat when we started, and he does look nice in yoga pants---"  
"Oh. My. God. And you've been hogging that all by yourself all this time?"

Letty said in a loud voice, and everybody turned to look at her. Letty shrugged. 

"What? That brit's got a nice ass. Even Dom knows it."  
"What?"

Luke said, and 

"What?"

Roman and Little Nobody said. The men looked sharply back at Toretto who was the only one not participating in the whole yoga pants situation and tilted his head when he turned to meet his friends' demanding stares. 

"What."

Dom said, his voice casual as he met his wife's eyes across the room as they shared their secret smiles. 

"I have eyes that appreciate fine things."

Dom said, and looked over at Luke and said, 

"No hard feelings, right?"  
"Right... wait, what? Wait just a minute,"

Luke answered automatically and then furrowed his brows, but Tej beat him to the punch and asked Dom. 

"Wait, when did you realize Deckard had a nice butt?"  
"Seriously?"

Roman said. 

He realized that when they fell into that reservoir in England when we were chasing Eteon's tracks. They both got soaked wet and Deckard swam like a fish and dragged them both out of the water and that's when Dom noticed the brit's got a nice ass. 

Letty said, grinning wolfishly and Luke stared between the two Torettos with a horrified expression on his face. 

"Oh my god."

Luke hid his face behind his hands as Tej and others' mouth dropped. Letty shook her hands in the air, her face showing she was clearly enjoying this situation A LOT. 

"So how long have you been going to yoga with Deckard?"

Letty asked, and Ramsey grinned sheepishly. 

"Well, we've only started going classes together since January-"  
"THAT WAS NINE MONTHS AGO!"

Roman said, his voice again to loud and sounding a little too chocked, but Ramsey didn't seem to notice the incredulous shock in his voice. 

"We've bought matching yoga mats last month- his is light green and mine's yellow, they're quite cute actually."  
"Oh my god. What is going on."

Tej said, following Romans' example of collapsing on the sofa. 

"So you mean Deckard Shaw, the ex-mercenary and world-class spy that both Eteon AND Cypher wanted to recruit, who had both sabotaged our crew AND saved Little Brian by flying into the airborne spy aircraft, the infamous brit who himself and both his siblings are super hot and deadly as hell, and the brit who had somehow soaked into this crew and became my beer buddy and Netflix account sharer... does stretches and yoga with you?"

Roman said, and everybody held their breath as Ramsey soaked in what he said. 

"... Yes?"

She said, and Roman and others groaned and really collapsed into their seats. 

"Oh my god, Shaw?"

Little Nobody said, and Deckard who just entered the room raised his brow and shot a look at the agent and deadpanned. 

"Yes, dear?"

Luke almost jumped in his seat when he saw his boyfriend threw the agent a fond yet annoying smile and walked to his way, leaning into Luke's space and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Luke's hands were on the brit's waist in a second without thinking, already familiar with having the spy in his arms and kissed him back. 

"What got your lot all spooked?"

Deckard asked when he turned in Luke's arms and looked around the crew. 

".. I told them about yoga?"

Ramsey said, shrugging and smiling as she met her friend's eyes. Deckard closed his eyes. 

"Oh shit. You are NOT following us to the class."

Deckard said, while Roman grinned and shot the brit the most annoying grin he could muster. Deckard glared at the man's face splitting with a grin and muttered something about should have left Pearce to die on the fiery pit of bombs in Italy or something but that did nothing to diminish the bright smile that came across the man's face. 

"Yes, Luke, Tej, and ladies and gentlemen, we're going yoga."


End file.
